


暗焰

by BrokenMesa



Series: 古代人短篇集 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Fourth Astral Era, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: 原作：最终幻想14cp：光初代警告：OOC，私设原初世界第四星历时期，在爱梅特赛尔克从亚拉戈退休后，发生在另一个世界上的故事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 古代人短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727950
Kudos: 7





	暗焰

他一定疯了！

他竟然吻了他的导师！

这情景原本只应该出现在梦境里！

无数寒冷、饥饿、寂寞的夜晚，他曾依赖这种梦境入眠。毕竟，这样的梦境比陨石毁灭世界之类的梦境还是美好多了。

而现在，梦境走进现实。

这真的是现实吗？

还是另一个更真实的梦？

滚烫的喘息、迷离的咕哝，还有衣物摩擦的声音，隔着布料，他能摸到怀中躯体的温度。起初，他的导师把手放在他的胸口，保持着两人躯体的距离，然而，随着他的舌头探入导师温暖的口中，那手就放弃了抵抗。

这是真的。

见鬼！

这竟然是真的！

爱梅特赛尔克竟然没有拒绝他？

他几乎把他的导师按进了冰冷的墙里，贪婪地捕食着他的每一次呼吸。昏暗的炭火就在一旁，照在他思慕已久的人的侧脸上，平日总臭着脸嫌弃他没有半点魔法天赋的导师此刻仿佛卸下了一切，没有再做任何抵抗。

哪怕作为导师，他完全有说“不”的能力。哪怕他完全可以打个响指，让他一动不动。

他银色的头发被炉火染成了浅金色，琥珀色的眼睛也泛着迷雾，模糊了平日尖刻凌厉的目光，看着他的时候

该死的。

真美。

虽然他十四岁第一次自慰的时候，脑子里就是导师总是有些愠怒的脸，但是，当这一切真的发生，他的大脑并没有像他的下半身那么兴奋，反而格外冷静。

他的导师心里，此时此刻，所吻所见，不是自己。

这个认知总是会时不时刺痛他的神经。

只是，眼下，那些混杂着羡慕、嫉妒、困惑和苦闷的情绪，和怀里的人比起来，都不那么重要了。

他进入的时候，听见爱梅特赛尔克含糊地喊了什么，又是他听不懂的语言。

或许是故乡的语言？

他的导师一直以来十分神秘。

当年，他的父母向他介绍这位名为爱梅特赛尔克的导师时，含糊其辞，没说明来路，以至于他至今不知道导师究竟是哪里人，曾经他甚至荒诞地认为也许父母那时候是中了老师的魔法。

导师总是偶尔迸出一些他没听过的语言。仿佛来自另一个世界一般。而导师所掌握的知识则似乎没有边界，只要他问，一定能从爱梅特赛尔克口中得到答案，然而，总有一层薄纱笼罩着某种真实，有时候光会穿过这层阻拦，但是总是影影绰绰，让他摸不清头脑，他自己也无法确定是否应该直接掀开它。

爱梅特赛尔克此时昂着头，唇已经被他的学生吻得又红又肿，厚重的皮质长袍已经丢在一边，只剩下了一件薄内衫，被掀到了脖子的位置，长裤长靴早就被踢到一旁，双腿离开了地面，毫无廉耻地分开到了最大程度，缠住了他的腰，胸腹、腰臀一览无余，乳尖通红，暴露在冰冷的空气中，那个最隐秘的穴此刻成了承载全部重心的地方，他粗长的阴茎此刻一下一下顶着、撞着， 里面温暖的肠壁依恋着他的动作，分泌着粘稠的体液。尖端碰到敏感的地方时，导师就会谜谜糊糊地用那听不懂的语言说一些重复的短句。

也许是那个本来应该和导师在一起的家伙的名字吧。

因为导师这时候竟然笑了。

面对他的时候，是从来都不会笑的。

只会极尽所能挖苦他啥都不懂、啥也不会。

但是爱梅特赛尔克笑起来的时候，他也情不自禁跟着笑了起来。

很快，爱梅特赛尔克就迎来了高潮。双手牢牢地抠着他的后背，深吸一口气，颤抖着射了出来。

他自己也跟着射了，射在怀中温暖的身体里。

导师的眼睛还带着长途跋涉带来的疲惫，虽然性让人放松，但是原本的疲劳还未得到疏解。

他当然不敢在导师显露出困意的时候接着苛求什么，虽然下身滑出那躯体的时候，还沾着混浊的体液，淫靡至极，让他的性欲又有些抬头，但他不想在这时候再惹爱梅特赛尔克生气。

而且他此刻也想把没被拒绝的美好体验留到最后。

他用导师的长袍裹住身体，把人抱到了自己的床上，盖上最干净暖和的被子，还在床边多点了一盆炭火。

他自己的床并不宽，虽然导师的身体更瘦，但是要挤下两个男人还是太困难。更何况，他的导师向来重视保持距离，强行挤在一张床上的后果恐怕只会是半夜被导师踹下去。

于是，他在房间另外一个堆满了干柴的角落，铺上了两层毛毯，盖着熊皮，凑合着睡着了。

这天晚上，他又做了一个奇怪的梦。

他梦见他和导师在一个温暖而美丽的水上都市，这个都市经常出现在他的梦境里，但是他第一次见到他和爱梅特赛尔克同时出现，而且他们都穿着有兜帽的黑色长袍，和其它的城市居民一样。唯一奇怪的是他和爱梅特赛尔克在梦里吵了一架——

这当然是只有可能发生在梦里的事情。

现实中，他们通常连吵架的机会都没有。

爱梅特赛尔克一旦生气就会失踪好几天。然后再次出现时，瞪着他的目光会更加冷淡。往往还会评价一句：

“残废就是残废，无可救药。”

七八年前，他还会为这种评价而沮丧，可后来，他自己也习惯了。

在这个由冰雪和魔法组成的世界里，他就好似一个局外人——不知为什么，他毫无魔法天赋——是的，没错，虽然他的父母给他找来了这个星球上最厉害的魔法师来做他的导师，可他本人至今也没能学会任何魔法，连最简单的掰弯铁勺都办不到。在魔法能力和社会地位直接挂钩的首都，这导致他某种意义上成为了家族之耻。当他成年的时候，便只得“自愿”离开。

他无比庆幸导师没有看到他被赶出家门的那一幕。

大概又会用那种看废物的眼神看着他吧。

不过，他的导师那么博学而睿智，亦或许是早已料想到这个无可救药的结果，才会在他十六岁那年就离开。

相较于冷酷的现实，梦中的世界就美好多了。在那个世界里，自己就学会了魔法——真是可笑，这竟然是他自己判断是否在梦境中的依据。他会用魔法变出一些小小的、颜色各异的礼物盒，送给梦境中的导师，然后，得到一个在现实中只有那个不知道姓名的家伙才会得到的微笑。

如果……如果自己也会魔法，是不是也能……

也能……

“啪——”木炭在火焰中发出了爆裂的声音。

他的梦境中断了，迷迷糊糊中，他动了动腿，没有被熊皮盖住的脚完全僵硬，已经有些失去知觉，他蜷缩起整个身体，把身上的熊皮裹得更紧了一些。

他望向远处的炭火堆，朦胧之中的红色火焰，映在冰冷的黑暗之中，带给他一丝暖和的感觉。

* * *

爱梅特赛尔克是被冻醒的。

炭火盆里，火焰早已熄灭，换一个更准确的说法，是结了一层白霜。本来就很小的窗，几乎快要被积雪完全封死，只剩下一点小缝隙，还透着户外的光。那光落在地上，投出一个渺小而无济于事的亮点。

他起身，发现自己也只穿了一件薄衬衫，厚重的被子上落满了灰尘。

之前的温存与欢愉从脑海中闪过。

他到底睡了多久？

他扶了扶额头。

这时，他听见一声叹息。

但是环顾四周，并没有发现生命的迹象。

他打了一个响指，让自己穿好了衣服。

然后他注意到了那声叹息来自房间里的另一个角落。

他蹲下身，注视着那个蜷缩的身形。

棕色的头发和睫毛上结一层霜，手指早已是青紫色，早已僵硬的嘴唇竟然上翘着。

他死了，然而灵魂还在等待他醒来。

碎片哪怕到了最后，也依然执迷不悟。

为什么要等呢？

他们本来就不是同一层面上的存在。

亚拉戈帝国之后，爱梅特赛尔克起初只是厌倦了打打杀杀，想在一个偏僻低调的世界里，过一段清净的日子，最好就是一睡不起，在世界融合之时被叫醒。结果，还是碰到了让他无法移开视线的灵魂碎片。

第一次见到他，还只是个小屁孩，说想给这个世界带来温暖之类的蠢话。

这应该算是标准开场了吧。

毕竟是那个人的灵魂，每一个世界的碎片都有类似的梦想——拯救这些无法拯救的世界。

爱梅特赛尔克反复提醒自己，只是碎片的白日梦，然而回过神的时候，他已经成了导师。对于那个灵魂，哪怕成了碎片，也很难真正拒绝。

这个世界的他，或者说，那个碎片，是个完全不会魔法的笨蛋。

当年，亚玛乌罗提里也生活着一些没有魔法天赋的人，只是这个世界的人们没有亚玛乌罗提人那么高尚，这些无能、愚蠢、自私的废物们，对于和自己不同而稀少的存在，只会讥讽、排挤和打击。

原本，碎片的出身和其他爱梅特赛尔克见过的碎片比起来，应该是算不错的，家境殷实，完全可以保证这辈子不愁吃不愁穿，当个天真烂漫富二代，然后结婚生子，享受天伦之乐。可惜，他不会魔法，这是这个荒谬世界最大的原罪。

他在当导师的时候，曾多次试图唤醒这个碎片的古代人记忆，当然他在别的碎片上也试验过，只是没有这次这么迫切。毕竟那个人虽然不擅长魔法，但也并不是不会，只要他能掰弯那个见鬼的铁勺，这个世界就能接纳他——是的，这傻透了，判断一个人的价值与否竟然都靠那该死的铁勺。但是爱梅特赛尔克最终还是以失败告终，就和之前的无数次尝试一样。

面对无动于衷的铁勺，小小的少年努力忍着眼泪，直到他蹲下身摸了摸这家伙的脑袋，说：“学点你拿手的吧。不用在意别人的眼光，你会成为英雄的。”

他记得那时候少年抱着他的胳膊哭了很久很久。从那以后，他转而教他斧术、剑术、枪术，他学得很快，再也没见他哭过。

后来，他的同僚艾里迪布斯知道了他在和那个人的碎片玩过家家，“善意”提醒他：这个世界按计划是下一个被融合的世界，碎片无论如何都只是碎片，和他们的朋友、家人、恋人都不一样，他不应该沉迷其中。

爱梅特赛尔克当场回了他一句“轮不到你啰嗦”。

但他还是决定暂时离开这个世界，让自己静静。

等到融合前夕，他想起那个即将消失的碎片，再度归来。

他不应该这么做，但是还是没忍住那冲动。

只是少年的笑脸已经不再天真，眉骨间透露着风霜雨雪。

没记错的话，他应该二十五岁了，可他看起来比实际年龄老成得多。

确认站在雪地中的人正是久违的导师后，那蓝眼睛动了动，久久没说话。

好一会才用沙哑的声音问道：

“爱梅特赛尔克……老师？”

“是我，好久不见。”他答道。

爱梅特赛尔克在这个世界用的躯体并不算高，成年的碎片比他高了半个头，体型上更是壮一圈，拥抱的时候，力气大得就像一头熊，以至于爱梅特赛尔克双脚离地，任凭那乱冒的胡茬蹭得他脸发痒。

那个人也喜欢这样。每次冒险之后的重逢也喜欢这样蹭他。

所以，当碎片吻他的时候，他几乎没有做什么抵抗。在交合的高峰，他完全放任了自己，只想着在融合之前，贪恋一下这似曾相识的欢愉。

这很自私，也很愚蠢。可他忍了太久了。

只是他没想到，一切来得如此突然。

其实，他们那天喝了点酒，那酒没什么酒香，难喝至极，和亚马乌罗提的葡萄酒比起来是天壤之别，但是那家伙挺稀罕这酒，从柜子里小心翼翼抱出来，给爱梅特赛尔克倒了满满一大杯。

他趁着醉意说了一些他不在时的经历，爱梅特赛尔克已经记不清细节。

只记得大体上都是些痛苦、悲伤的往事，写满了背叛、死亡和绝望。

他说他累了，有些厌倦这个世界。

“为什么？你不是曾说要拯救它吗？”

“它似乎不需要我。”他说这话的时候，蓝眼睛看着地面。

“它当然不需要你，因为它本来就会毁灭。”爱梅特赛尔克淡然道。“只是时间问题罢了。漫长的冒险旅途中，你就没有察觉到吗？这个世界的平衡早已被打破，在走向崩溃。”

“如果这个世界毁灭了，人们会在另一个世界获得新生吗？”他突然看了过来。

“如果我告诉你答案是‘会’呢？”爱梅特赛尔克反问道。

“希望那是一个温暖的世界。”他喝了一口酒，“这个世界太冷了。”

“听起来你好像见过那种温暖的世界一样。”

“在梦里，我见过那种被海洋包围的温暖城市，没有结冰的蓝色海洋，一眼望不到边，城市里的人们只需要穿着轻便简单的黑色长袍，不需要穿这么厚的皮草……我梦见了好几次，每次只要我……”

他刚刚……说了什么？

他……他怎么会有那时候的记忆？

数千年来，他在无数碎片身上尝试了无数次，都没能唤醒古代记忆，为什么这家伙会有？为什么出身在这个和亚玛乌罗提截然不同的世界里，却有亚玛乌罗提的记忆？

“我知道那是个愚蠢的梦。世界上根本没有这种地方存在。”他又喝了一口。

“你什么时候开始梦到那个世界的？”

“从小就经常梦见啊。”

“怎么从未听你说过？”

“因为不值一提，太蠢了，不是吗？”

爱梅特赛尔克死死地盯着他。

他说什么？那些记忆不值一提？！

“也许没有那样的梦，会更好吧……”

“啪——”爱梅特赛尔克手中的酒杯摔在了地上，没喝完的大半杯酒撒了一地，他深吸一口气。只是一个碎片罢了，只是一个不完整的碎片，不值得动怒。但是他还是无法克制颤抖的手。

那家伙当然还是察觉到了，他露出一个不置可否的微笑，递给他一块热毛巾。

“抱歉，我总是让你生气。给你带来了好多麻烦。”他似乎是在刚才的失言道歉，又或许不是。

之后，他没再提梦的事情，他喝完剩下的酒，便开始一言不发收拾地面上的残局。

爱梅特赛尔克看着他忙来忙去的身影，只觉得这个世界真是残酷。

其实，这家伙说的没错，对于一个常年冰封的世界来讲，沉溺那样的梦境又有什么意义呢？他突然有些后悔，不该砸了那杯酒，有些可惜。

不过，空气中一直弥漫着劣质的酒香。

也许正是这酒香在深夜带给这家伙求欢的勇气。

这是爱梅特赛尔克唯一一次和那家伙的碎片做爱。

可这碎片最后还是同世界一起死了。

世界的平衡彻底坍塌，气温骤降，摧毁了这个世界上最后活着的一切，没有生命能在这样的低温下幸存。

爱梅特赛尔克看着那越来越稀薄的灵魂残影，原初世界已经在召唤他，只是他还在依依不舍。

“我们会再见的。”爱梅特赛尔克说。

碎片终于消失了。

这个世界也消失了。

为原初世界带去一场旷日持久的冰灾。

fin.


End file.
